Family Meeting
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: Semalaman Rin tidak bisa tidur karena suara misterius itu. / "Ein. Zwei. Drei. Selamat datang di Gehenna, adik kecilku." / "Aku ingin menjadikan Rin sebagai Raja Gehenna menggantikanku." / OOC Maybe? DLDR, mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Blue Exorcist** is belong to **Kazue Kato**

And

Yuki Hibari, proudly present

**Family Meeting**

**Warning**

Semi-Canon, OOC. Remind me if there's any typo(s).

Fic ini terjadi setelah Mephisto memberi tahu Rin identitas aslinya. Don't like don't read. Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

Ugh. Dengan wajah tertekuk dan terlipat-lipat, Rin bangun dari ranjang empuknya. Tidur nyenyak pemuda bertelinga lancip itu benar-benar terganggu oleh sebuah tangis dan rintihan yang benar-benar menyayat hati yang entah berasal dari mana. Padahal pemuda itu ingin sekali tidur nyenyak setelah pulang dari jamuan makan malam Mephisto Pheles tadi.

Kenyataan bahwa Mephisto Pheles adalah putra Satan yang sama sepertinya mungkin membuatnya kepikiran dan susah tidur.

Ditolehkan kepalanya menuju ranjang saudara kembarnya di seberang sana. Aneh, tidur Yukio tidak terganggu dan nyenyak-nyenyak saja. Apa yang barusan itu hanya halusinasi Rin saja? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika itu hanya halusinasi belaka. Buktinya saat ini pun Rin masih mendengar dengan jelas suara menganggu itu.

Agar tidak membangunkan Yukio yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, Rin keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Saat ini tujuannya adalah atap gedung asrama yang hanya ditinggali olehnya berdua Yukio. Siapa tahu dari atas gedung itu ia dapat menemukan orang yang bertanggungjawab dengan suara itu.

Suara derap langkah kaki Rin memecah keheningan malam yang mewarnai atap gedung asrama itu. Semilir angin malam menyapa tubuh Rin saat pemuda itu berdiri di tepi pembatas atap. Malam yang tidak terlalu buruk, tidak berawan sehingga bulan dapat menampakkan dirinya namun tanpa ditemani oleh sebutir bintang pun di langit malam itu.

"Suara tangisnya semakin jelas dari atas sini." Gumam Rin pelan.

"Ah, rupanya dia juga mendengarnya _aniue_." Mendengar sebuah celetukan dari belakangnya sontak membuat Rin membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Dua orang makhluk berkostum unik berdiri berdampingan.

"Benar Amaimon. Dan sepertinya hanya adik termuda kita saja yang masih terlelap." Imbuh pria berambut biru gelap yang memakai kostum seperti badut. "Bukan begitu Rin-_otouto_?" Lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Mephisto, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin pada Mephisto―pria yang tadi memanggilnya adik.

"Ah benar, jangan bilang kalau kau lupa kenyataan bahwa kau adalah putra Satan?" Amaimon mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin inilah sebabnya _chichiue_ menangis dari tadi, _aniue_." Ucap Amaimon menyimpulkan. Mephisto tersenyum misterius yang membuat Rin sedikit bergidik hanya dengan melihatnya. _Demon _muda itu tampaknya belum mengerti dengan maksud dua kakaknya itu.

"Mephisto... Kau―"

Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mephisto telah terlebih dahulu menyambarnya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Inikah rencanamu? Itukah yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rin?" Rin diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jawabannya adalah iya." Jawaban mengagetkan yang keluar dari mulut sang kepala sekolah membuat Rin kaget bukan main.

"Kenapa kau kaget Okumura Rin? Sudah dua tahun kau diasuh _aniue_, harusnya kau sudah tau bagaimana sifatnya. Benar, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Rin pertama kali diajak Mephisto untuk belajar di True Cross Academy setelah kematian Fujimoto Shiro. Itu berarti pula, sudah setahun lebih setelah pertarungan Rin melawan Satan yang menguasai tubuh Yukio.

"Ah, Amaimon kau kejam sekali." Rajuk Mephisto dengan nada bercandanya.

"Kau akan membuatnya salah paham dan semakin Amaimon." Lanjut Mephisto. Entah mengapa ucapan Mephisto barusan membuat Rin kesal. Apa-apaan dia? Mengapa selama ini Mephisto tidak pernah memberitahunya jika kepala sekolahnya itu adalah _demon_ yang sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Mephisto Pheles?" Bentak Rin. Orang yang merasa diberi pertanyaan itu menoleh sejenak. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, pria berambut biru gelap itu

"Hm, jadi bagaimana jika kita bertiga berkunjung ke Gehenna untuk menjenguk _chichiue_, _aniue_?" Tanya Amaimon tiba-tiba. Mephisto menyeringai. "Ide bagus. Dengan begitu adik kecil kita ini bisa mengenal kampung halamannya."

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mephisto membuka topi badutnya. "_Ein_. _Zwei_. _Drei_." Muncullah sebuah jam kukuk raksasa milik Mephisto di hadapan mereka.

"Saa, mari kita temui _chichiue_ yang sedang bersedih." Mephisto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rin yang menatapnya ragu. Mengajaknya ke Gehenna katanya? Jangan bercanda.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Rin tegas. Ia berbalik menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu itu, Amaimon telah berada di hadapannya bersamaan dengan makhluk itu menyentilkan jari di dahi Rin hingga membuat Rin terpental sampai ujung pagar pembatas.

"Aku bahkan masih berlaku sopan kepada _aniue_." Ucap Amaimon datar namun menyiratkan kekesalan akibat penolakan dan kelakuan Rin tadi.

"Sudah Amaimon. Aku tidak mau melihat adik-adikku yang manis ini bertengkar. Dan Rin, kemarilah. Jangan takut kau tidak bisa kembali ke Assiah lagi." Jelas Mephisto seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jam kukuk miliknya.

"Mau tunggu apalagi?" Tanyanya saat melihat kedua adiknya berdiri diam menatapnya yang sudah berdiri di pintu besar jam kukuknya. Bermaksud tidak ingin membuat _aniue_nya menunggu lama, Amaimon mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik Rin secara paksa menuju jam kukuk itu.

"Cih, lepaskan Amaimon!" Bentak Rin. Tubuhnya memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga namun kekuatan _demon_nya masih kurang kuat untuk menghentikan kakaknya itu.

"Berlakulah lebih sopan pada kakakmu. Bukankah **katanya** manusia itu lebih sopan dibandingkan _demon_?" Amaimon menekankan kalimatnya agar Rin bisa lebih teratur, mungkin?

Bocah berambut biru gelap acak-acakan itu terpaksa menurut ajakan dua kakak yang tidak diinginkannya itu. Sebab bila melawan, Amaimon mungkin akan lebih menyakitinya.

"Oh ya Rin, bisakah mulai saat ini kau memanggil kami berdua _aniue_?" Pinta Mephisto, tak lupa sebuah seringaian licik menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Rin menyipit. Dengan dinginnya ia malah balik bertanya, "Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja karena kami adalah kakakmu." Jawab Mephisto santai.

Rin mendelik sebal. Alasan macam apa itu, fikirnya. "Aku tidak mau Mephisto." Tolak Rin tegas.

"Hm, sepertinya kau ini pelupa ya. Mephisto itu adalah nama Assiahku. Disini..." Mephisto menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika pintu jam kukuknya terbuka. "... di Gehenna, namaku adalah Samael. _The King of Time_." Rin tercengang. Bukan karena kalimat Mephisto―tidak Samael―barusan, namun juga akibat pemandangan asing yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di Gehenna, adik kecilku." Rin kembali tertegun. Begitu pertama kali ia menapakkan kakinya di Gehenna, tiba-tiba saja api biru miliknya menyala melapisi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak membuka pedang Kurikaranya, namun kobaran api biru miliknya saat ini melebihi kobarannya yang biasa melapisinya saat ia membuka Kurikara.

"I-ini."

"Jangan khawatir, itulah wujudmu disini." Rin tersentak dengan pernyataan Samael. Serta merta ia langsung melihat wujud kedua kakaknya. Tidak dapat dipercaya, baik Samael ataupun Amaimon, terlihat amat sangat menyeramkan dalam wujud yang dilihat Rin sekarang.

"Wajahmu aneh otouto. Kau bahkan lebih jelek dari biasanya." Celetuk Amaimon yang melihat wajah getir Rin. Tidak terima dengan ejekan Amaimon, Rin mendekat untuk balik mengejeknya.

"Kau pikir kau tidak jelek apa? Wujudmu itu bahkan lebih jelek dariku, Amai―"

CTAK.

Kalimat Rin terputus karena menerima sentilan menyakitkan dari Samael di dahinya. Ia berdecak sebal sementara Amaimon tertawa melihat sang adik dihukum oleh kakaknya.

"Sopanlah sedikit, adik kecil. Panggil kami _aniue_."

Perlakuan Samael terhadap murid sekaligus adiknya itu sedikit berubah. Tingkah lakunya saat ini agak berbeda dengan kelakuannya selama di Assiah. Menurut Rin, Samael terlihat lebih berwibawa saat ini. Bahkan Amaimon yang sempat mentertawakan Rin ikut-ikutan diam seperti Samael.

"Eng. Sam― aniue, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Rin, berusaha sesopan mungkin. Tidak ada salahnya juga sih berlaku sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Kau akan tau sendiri Rin. Tapi aku minta kau, dan Amaimon juga, untuk lebih menjaga sikap." Jawab Samael.

'_Benar-benar out of character , apa aniue menyuruhku jaim nih ceritanya?'_ ucap Rin dalam hatinya.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah makhluk menyerupai kerbau raksasa berhenti dihadapan mereka. Kemudian dari perut kerbau itu, terbukalah sebentuk pintu yang berukuran setinggi dua meter.

"Zagan, salah satu peliharaan _chichiue_." Terangnya pada Rin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang ingin tahu. "Ayo, _chichiue_ sudah menunggu." Seru Samael yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam perut hewan bernama Zagan itu. Karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat seperti ini, dengan malas Rin mengikuti kedua kakaknya.

"Kita akan ketempat Sat― _chichiue_?" Tanya Rin lagi. Untung Samael tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan adik terkecilnya itu dan mengangguk kalem. Ah, harusnya aku merekam semua kelakuanmu hari ini Samael, batin Rin kocak. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia tetap menahan hasrat ingin tertawanya itu agar kakaknya tidak tersinggung dan meninggalkannya di Gehenna sendirian.

"Kudengar kedelapan raja akan berkumpul di kastil _chichiue_, benarkah itu _aniue_?" Amaimon yang sejak tadi tidak membuka suara akhirnya bertanya pada Samael.

"Benar. Itu sebabnya aku meminta Rin menjaga sikap. Tidak semua dari kita berdelapan yang menerima keberadaannya." Jelas Samael. Rin tertegun sejenak, rupanya Samael berniat baik padanya. Bocah itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tenang _aniue_, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu." Tegasnya. Samael menyeringai. "Aku menantikannya." Balas Samael.

"Mari turuuun. Kita sampai." Ujar Amaimon dengan nada separuh kocaknya.

"Kastil _chichiue_ tidak berubah." Gumam Samael. Tetap tidak menyenangkan, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ketiga kakak beradik itu berjalan memasuki bangunan kastil nan megah namun menyeramkan milik ayah mereka. Di sana sini terdapat banyak _demon_ yang menatap mereka dengan penuh penghormatan dan membungkuk sopan saat memberi salam kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Toki no Ou_, _Chi no Ou_, dan Putra Mahkota." Ucap seorang _demon_ berpakaian butler. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti halnya perlakuan pelayan lain kepada sang majikan. "Yang Mulia telah menunggu kedatangan anda, mari saya antarkan." Lanjutnya.

Rin merasa agak janggal saat dipanggil Putra Mahkota seperti tadi. Mana mau ia menjadi pewaris tahta Gehenna. Namun sekali lagi, karena terpaksa ia pun mengikuti kedua kakaknya menuju ruangan tempat sang ayah berada sekarang.

Beberapa saat berjalan, ketiga orang itu bersama seorang butler tadi telah mencapai lantai atas. Tepatnya saat ini mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu hitam yang berhiaskan tengkorak kepala manusia.

TOK TOK.

Butler itu mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. "Yang Mulia, ketiga pangeran telah datang." Ucapnya.

"Suruh mereka masuk." Seru suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu. Perlahan butler tadi membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan ketiga pangeran itu untuk masuk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa alasan _chichiue_ membuat keributan seperti tadi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada sang ayah. Sedikit pun ia tidak merasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu ayahnya bisa mengamuk di hadapan mereka. Ia mengira semua itu dilakukannya untuk mengumpulkan kedelapan raja _demon_. Hanya mereka berdelapan tanpa Rin. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kesal akan kehadiran adik termuda mereka.

"_Aniue_ tidak suka berbasa-basi ya." Celetuk Samael. Sepertinya sifat aslinya akan kembali walau sebelumnya ia telah meminta Amaimon dan Rin untuk jaga sikap.

"Lucifer, kau sudah tau alasanku untuk mengumpulkan kalian disini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kedelapan raja tidak berkumpul di ruang keluargaku." Ujar Satan dengan seringaian tercetak di wajah angkernya.

"Lucifer. Samael. Azazel. Iblis. Beelzebub. Egyn. Amaimon. Astaroth. Dan juga, putra termudaku, Rin."

"Rin? Bukankah itu nama Assiahnya, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Astaroth. Satan mengangguk kemudian menatap Rin dalam.

"Aku ingin menamainya Belphegor. Akan tetapi, Rin. Itu harta karun perberian Yuri." Ah, sangat mengharukan. Satan yang merupakan Raja dari Gehenna bersedih kembali karena kenangan mengharukannya dengan istrinya―dan juga ibu dari Rin.

"Ck. _Chichiue_, berhentilah memikirkan wanita itu. Aku sudah muak mendengar―" Belum sempat makhluk yang sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi oleh api menyala itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Satan mengagetkannya dengan membakar tangannya dengan api biru yang menyakitkan.

"H―_chichiue_, maafkan aku." Akhirnya api Satan berhenti membakar tangan makhluk merah itu.

"Iblis, kau perlu mengingatnya. Jangan pernah sekali pun mulutmu berkata hal buruk tentang Yuri, atau aku akan membakar habis jiwa dan ragamu." Ancam Satan pada putranya yang cemburu akan perhatian Satan pada adik termudanya.

"S―_chichiue_. Maafkan aku, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu tentang _kaasan_?" Pertanyaan Rin membuat Satan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rin. Sepasang iris milik Satan yang harusnya kejam dan menakutkan itu, malah terlihat sendu. Sedalam itukah perasaanmu pada Yuri, Satan?

"Dia manusia yang sangat berharga. Dia manusia yang sangat berbeda dari sesamanya. Di Assiah, tidak ada manusia yang lebih baik hati dari pada ibumu." Satan memulai ceritanya. Beberapa dari delapan raja yang merasa cerita itu akan membosankan sudah mundur teratur dari riungan itu.

"Waktu itu, Yuri yang seorang _exorcist_ sepertimu melihatku membunuh teman-temannya saat aku mencoba merasuki mereka. Yuri harusnya berlari menyelamatkan diri saat itu. Menjauh dariku, dan bukan meminta maaf padaku. Satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa membunuhmu adalah saat melihatmu, aku melihat Yuri. Yuri yang bodoh dan sembrono, namun pemberani dan bertekad kuat. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, pada saat itu aku dapat merasukinya tanpa melukai tubuh Yuri. Yuri yang baik hati itu menyuruhku―yang malang ini― untuk menggunakan tubuhnya.

Saat itu, saat aku merasuki seekor anjing. Yuri meminta maaf padaku dan merasa kasihan padaku. Yuri bilang ia mengerti jika keinginanku melihat seluruh Assiah karena aku penasaran dengan dunia yang berbeda dengan Gehenna. Yuri berkata ia kasihan melihatku yang tertolak oleh tubuh yang aku rasuki dan malah membakar tubuh itu dengan api biru milikku secara tak sengaja. Saat itu, dengan senang hati Yuri meminjamkan tubuhnya padaku agar aku bisa berjalan-jalan di Assiah.

Yuri mengajariku banyak hal tentang Assiah. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan manusia. Tentang bagaimana manusia hidup dan mati. Serta keinginannya untuk melihat manusia Assiah dan penghuni Gehenna untuk hidup dalam damai dan tanpa pembatas. Maka dari itu ia setuju saat aku ingin memperistrinya dan mengatakan ingin memiliki anak dengannya. Aku tidak bohong jika mengatakan kalau aku bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian berdua.

Namun, aku... Yuri, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkannya. Hingga saat ia tertangkap oleh Vatican dan hendak diadili sekali pun. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan lelaki tua bangka bangsat itu mengorbankan putrinya sendiri untuk dihukum mati karena mengandung kalian, anakku. Tidak sedikit pun ia merasa menyesal dan berdosa. Bangsat itu bahkan hampir mengorbankanmu juga setahun yang lalu saat ia berniat menghancurkan Gehenna dengan senjata tak berguna buatannya."

Satan menghentikan sejenak ceritanya. Api amarah mulai membara dari dalam diri penguasa Gehenna itu. Seorang pemuda mendekat dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"_Chichiue_. Kau tak perlu terbawa emosi dengan... Kakekku kah?" Ujar Rin putus-putus. Entah sejak kapan ia rela memanggil Satan ayah, namun saat ini ia sedikit iba pada ayah biologisnya itu.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak menganggap kau dan Yukio sebagai cucunya. Baginya kalian hanya alat untuk berkuasa. Aku tak mau kau memanggilnya kakek." Tandas Satan semakin emosi. Rin sedikit berkeringat melihat sang ayah emosi di hadapannya. Hanya emosi saja dampaknya sudah begini, bagaimana jika dia marah? Pikir Rin.

"Sabarlah chichiue. Jika kau marah disini, mungkin aku juga akan mati." Ceplos Rin, ia lupa kalau awalnya ia sempat takut dengan sosok di hadapannya. Satan tertegun dan berusaha mencerna ucapan Rin barusan. Setelah sadar, sosok yang sangat ditakuti seisi Gehenna itu tertawa lepas hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruang keluarganya itu terpana melihat pemandangan itu.

Kedelapan raja yang sejak tadi sudah berpencar ke berbagai sudut dan sisi ruangan yang amat sangat luas itu pun mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Rin, apa yang terjadi pada _Oji-sama_?" Tanya Astaroth penasaran. Begitu pun dengan Iblis, Egyn dan Beelzebub yang mengangguk setuju. Rin balas menatap mereka satu per satu. Apa melihat Satan tertawa itu hal yang langka?

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa seperti itu." Jelas Rin bingung dan kembali menatap ayahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, semuanya bubar. Kecuali Rin." Seru Satan begitu ia menyelesaikan tertawa tergelak-gelaknya yang sangat mencengangkan barusan.

"Lho? Kenapa hanya Rin saja _chichiue_?" Azazel tidak terima dan menatap Rin tidak suka. Begitu pun si penerima tatapan itu membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah masamnya.

"Bukankah sejak tadi hanya Rin yang mendengarkan kisahku?" Satan balik bertanya dan membuat Azazel maupun ketujuh raja lain terdiam. Benar juga sih.

Diawali oleh kakak pertama dan raja terkuat dari mereka berdelapan―Lucifer, beberapa raja itu mundur teratur.

"Apa yang tadi kau tertawakan _chichiue_?" Kali ini Rin yang penasaran. Sejujurnya ia juga terkejut melihat tawa Satan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Satan menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau telah sedikit menerima keberadaanmu sebagai putra Satan ya?" Gumam Satan. Rin mendelik dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya berlaku sopan saja." Sergah Rin tidak terima seraya mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya. Satan kembali menyeringai pada putra semi bungsunya itu.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Yuri, Rin." Ucap Satan tanpa sadar menepuk puncak kepala putra kecilnya. Rin menoleh cepat seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana rupa _kaasan_, _chichiue_? Apa kau memiliki foto _kaasan_? Perlihatkan padaku." Pinta Rin manja. Walau sedikit berbeda dengan Rin yang biasanya, namun Rin merasa ia tak perlu terlalu tegang bersama ayahnya itu. Hanya perlu sedikit waspada dan tahu batasan saja, sih.

Satan menggeleng. "Aku tak punya satu pun foto Yuri. Namun.." Satan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membentuk gumpalan besar dari api birunya. Perlahan api biru itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Dan dari lingkaran itu keluar sebuah cermin persegi panjang yang besar.

Dari dalam cermin itu nampak seorang wanita yang ceria sedang berlarian diatas rumput musim semi, bermain bola salju di musim dingin, mencium aroma bunga di taman yang semerbak, berenang bebas bersama ikan. Lalu wanita itu juga memasang ekspresi lucu, marah, tertawa, bercanda dan ekspresinya yang sedang merona malu.

Di akhir gambar reka ulang yang keluar dari cermin itu tercipta pemandangan yang membuat Rin membulatkan matanya. Api biru dimana-mana, puluhan bahkan ratusan _exorcist_ dan orang suci mati dengan darah mengalir dari mata, hidung dan telinganya. Satu per satu tubuh yang lemah dan tak sanggup menahan kekuatan luar biasa Satan itu tumbang dan mati dengan organ dalam yang rusak dan terbakar.

Inikah peristiwa _Blue Night_ 17 tahun yang lalu? Terlihat pula saat dimana wanita yang nampak ceria tadi sedang diikat di sebuah tiang besar untuk menerima hukuman mati, untuk dibakar hidup-hidup. Tak salah lagi, ini ingatan Satan.

"_Kaasan_, cantik." Seru Rin tanpa disadarinya. Satan menyeringai, "Kau mirip aku Rin. Yuri terlalu cantik untuk mirip denganmu." Seketika wajah Rin bertekuk mendengar pernyataan Satan yang benar-benar menusuk.

"Ti-tidak! Aku ini mirip _kaasan_."

'_Yukio, kaasan kita sangat mirip denganmu. Dasar si kacamata penakut yang beruntung.'_ Dengus Rin dalam hati. Ia senang adik kesayangannya mewarisi fisik ibunya.

.

.

.

Satan, Rin dan Kedelapan Raja telah kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga Satan. Sejenak keheningan kembali melanda karena masing-masing telah kembali pada kejaiman seperti pada awal pertemuan tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan kami disini, _chichiue_? Masih banyak yang harus ku lakukan." Gumam Lucifer. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah sangat merasa risih terus berada satu ruangan bersama Rin. Lagipula memang dari tadi ayahnya hanya ngobrol berdua Rin saja dan mereka yang lain sudah berpencar karena bosan.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran ya, Lucifer." Satan meneguk minuman yang berasal dari cangkir hitam yang diselimuti api biru miliknya. Setelah menaruh kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja, Satan menatap anak dan keponakannya satu per satu.

"Baiklah, karena saat ini semua sedang berkumpul aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." Ucap Satan tenang. Semuanya hening, tidak ada yang berani menyela ucapan sang Raja Gehenna.

"Aku ingin memberi tahta pada putra termudaku." Mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Satan itu, serta merta seluruh tatapan kedelapan raja teralih padanya. Tahta apa yang dimaksud Satan?

"Tahta apa _chichiue_? Kau tidak berpikir akan memberikan tahtaku pada bocah tengik itu kan?" Sergah Iblis tidak terima. Dari kedelapan raja, saat ini Iblis mengemban tahta sebagai _Hi no Ou_ atau Raja Api. Seperti yang diketahui semuanya, kekuatan Rin itu terbatas hanya dengan api biru miliknya dan pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya yang lain. Oleh karena itu Iblis sangat was-was dengan kenyataan itu.

"Begitukah yang kau pikirkan Iblis?" Satan balik bertanya dengan nada liciknya. Iblis mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya Iblis berharap jika Satan mengurungkan niat anehnya itu. Tak lama, semua makhluk itu―kecuali Satan― terkejut dengan gelengan kepala Satan.

"Kau tidak ingin memberinya tahta kami? Lalu apa kau ingin memberikan Rin tahta dari elemen baru?" Azazel yang lumayan cerdik pun berspekulasi. Egyn mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Azazel.

"Dia akan menjadi Raja apa, _oji-sama_?" Imbuh Egyn yang hari ini tak banyak mengeluarkan suara. Satan tersenyum misterius dan melirik ke arah putra bungsunya yang terlihat syok.

"Aku ingin menjadikan Rin sebagai Raja Gehenna menggantikanku." Hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan Satan barusan, semua makhluk di ruangan itu―termasuk Rin dan kedelapan raja, kecuali Samael dan Amaimon―mengeluarkan reaksi penolakan.

"A―Tidak. Aku tidak mau _chichiue_." Rin langsung berdiri dan menolak wacana yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu. Ia menatap Samael hendak meminta bantuan. Tapi apa mau dikata, sang kakak itu hanya menyeringai tak jelas dan menutup telinga dan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu _chichiue_? Kenapa dia?" Bentak Lucifer tidak terima. Sebagai anak tertua ia tidak setuju jika adik terkecilnya yang menjadi raja bukan dirinya. Suasana ruangan itu kembali tegang akibat keinginan terpendam Satan.

Satan menghela nafasnya, "Hanya dia yang bisa."

"Aku tak bisa apa-apa!" Sergah Rin. "Berikan saja tahtamu pada yang lain. Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Lanjut pemuda bernetra safir itu.

"Lihat, dia saja menolak." Timpal Azazel yang juga tidak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya. Egyn, Astaroth, Iblis dan Beelzebub pun turut mengiyakan.

"Cukup kalian. Rin kemarilah." Panggil Satan yang entah sejak kapan bisa terlihat sebijaksana ini. Rin masih diam tidak bergeming. Samael mendorongnya untuk mendekati sang ayah hingga akhirnya Rin mau buka suara.

"Apa niatmu menjadikan aku penerus tahtamu?" Tanya Rin sinis. Ia tidak lagi menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah seperti tadi.

"Niatku? Aku ingin menjelajah Assiah." Rin terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tidak. Assiah bukan tempatmu. Jangan seenaknya kau datang ke Assiah dan membuat keributan." Tolak Rin, matanya membara dengan warna merah di dalam biru.

"Kejam sekali. Aku tidak akan membuat keributan dengan menggunakan tubuhmu." Ucap Satan seraya mencengkram dagu putra hampir bungsunya itu.

"Tidak. Jangan berani kau memakai tubuhku _chichiue_. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya."

"Oh, jika kau menjadi raja Gehenna kau tidak akan memerlukan tubuh itu lagi." Goda Satan. Rin tetap tidak goyah dan bersikeras.

"_Aniue_, bawa aku kembali ke Assiah. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan disini." Teriak Rin pada Samael bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini. Namun sebelum Rin bisa mendekat pada Samael, Satan telah terlebih dahulu mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Desis raja Gehenna itu. Rin menyentakkan tangan ayahnya dan bergerak mundur. "Hadapi aku dulu, putra kesayanganku." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Satan telah mengobarkan api birunya melebihi biasanya. Dengan sebuah kedipan mata, ia hendak membakar putra kecilnya itu. Akibat perbuatan Satan barusan, kobaran api biru Rin malah semakin menjadi-jadi sekalipun ia masih memiliki kesadarannya.

Merasa bukan suatu keuntungan jika mereka ikut campur, kedelapan raja memutuskan untuk mundur dan menyaksikan pertarungan antara ayah dan anak itu. Api biru dimana-mana, ini benar-benar pertarungan antara dua orang Satan.

Semua tidak ada yang menyangka jika kekuatan yang dimiliki Rin hampir menyamai ayahnya. Diantara semuanya Luciferlah yang paling terkaget-kaget sebab ia yang paling meremehkan adik terkecilnya itu. Rin sekarang berada di tingkat yang hampir menyamai Satan walau dirinya masih sangat belia. Dalam usianya sebagai _demon_, Rin masihlah seorang balita yang baru saja terbangkit.

Putra Yuri Egin itu menghantamkan tinjunya pada Satan yang hendak melompat mendekatinya. Dengan sigap Satan menghindar dan melontarkan Rin ke tembok hingga membuat tembok itu hancur. Si kecil itu kembali berdiri dan hendak membuka pedang _Kurikara_nya.

BLAS.

Terbukanya _Kurikara_ itu membangkitkan kekuatan lain Rin yang tersimpan. Api biru yang melapisinya semakin besar dan berkobar-kobar. Dengan satu lompatan ia telah sampai dihadapan ayahnya dan berusaha menebas dengan _Kurikara_nya.

Satan kembali menghindar, namun Rin bergerak semakin cepat hingga tangan Satan terkena tebasan _Kurikara_ milik putranya. Sang raja itu terbatuk dan berhenti sejenak. Melihat Satan lengah Rin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan ayahnya.

Pemuda bermahkota _navy blue_ itu mendekat dan menghantamkan tinju pada Satan hingga terpental seperti yang tadi dilakukannya pada Rin. Satan kembali berdiri dan melompat mendekati Rin. Keduanya kembali berbaku hantam dan sesekali dihiasi dengan tendangan juga tebasan _Kurikara_.

Samael yang menonton bersama Amaimon dari atas tertawa senang. Saat Rin berhasil menyerang ayahnya Samael bertepuk tangan dan memuji adik kecilnya itu. Ruang keluarga favorit ayah mereka itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ada api biru dimana-mana. Dindingnya pun sudah hancur dan rata dengan lantai.

Serangan telak Rin yang terakhir membuat Samael untuk mendekat turun. Adik kecilnya itu menghukamkan _Kurikara_ di perut Satan hingga membuat sang raja Gehenna tak berkutik.

"Aniue, cepat pulangkan aku sekarang." Pinta Rin seraya memasukkan kembali _Kurikara_nya. Enam dari delapan raja terlihat sangat ternyenyak dengan yang mereka saksikan barusan.

Satan dikalahkan oleh Rin. Itu artinya Rin lebih kuat dibandingkan kedelapan raja itu.

"Kembalilah Rin. Suatu saat aku akan membalasmu." Seru Satan sambil menyeringai melihat Rin yang hendak masuk ke dalam jam kukuk milik Samael.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan _chichiue_." Jawab si kecil itu sebelum akhirnya memasuki jam itu. Sementara Lucifer dan Azazel membantu Satan untuk berdiri. Saat tak sengaja mereka menyentuh api biru milik Satan, tangan kedua pangeran itu terbakar. Azazel pernah merasakan dua kali hampir menjumpai kematian karena terkena serangan Satan. Dan hebatnya adik kecil mereka itu malah membuat sang ayah kewalahan dan mempan dari serangannya.

Rin itu sebenarnya apa?

"Putra Yuri memang menarik." Dengus Satan setelah kepergian tiga putranya dengan kekuatan Samael.

.

.

.

True Cross Academy masih sangat sepi. Rin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya namun tidak menemukan teman-temannya. Pemuda bernetra safir itu menoleh ke luar jendela sebentar. Masih gelap ternyata. Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan Samael―atau sekarang lebih baik memanggilnya kepala sekolah―untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

BRAK.

Rin membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. "Ani―maksudku Mephisto, berapa lama kita meninggalkan Assiah tadi?" Tanya Rin tanpa berbasa-basi. Mephisto yang sedang memberi makan tikus―Amaimon―menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cuma lima menit." Jawabnya santai. Rin menganga setelah mendengarnya. Jadi ini masih tengah malam?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih... Mephisto" Ucap Rin pelan. Kepala sekolah itu kembali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya dan melihat Rin yang hendak pergi.

"Kalau kau ingin memanggilku kakak ya silahkan." Canda Mephisto, seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Rin menoleh sekilas dan mendengus.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau." Hardiknya kemudian pergi setelah membanting pintu Mephisto terlebih dahulu. Setelah ini Rin berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali tidur nyenyaknya.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: The Eight Demon Kings **kan baru beberapa yang dikenalin dan dari mereka berdelapan yang udah diketahui anaknya Satan itu kan **Lucifer**, **Samael**, **Amaimon** sama **Rin**. Hibarin tambahin **Azazel** sama **Iblis**. **Astaroth** itu kan bukan anak Satan―anggap aja dia keponakan Satan ya―, Hibarin tambahin **Beelzebub** sama **Egyn** juga sebagai keponakan Satan. Kalo nanti ada perubahan di komiknya, anggap aja ini hanya imajinasi Hibarin. ^_^

Lalu, alasan Hibarin memilih kata _demon_ daripada iblis atau setan itu karena dari delapan raja ada yang namanya Iblis dan setan itu sama dengan Satan.

Akhirnya fic pertama Hibarin difandom ini kelar juga. Maaf ya kalo fic ini berakhir gaje. Hibarin terinpirasi oleh hubungan Satan dan Yuri Egin yang bener-bener...mengharukan. T.T

Ngomong-ngomong makasih juga udah nyempetin untuk mampir dan baca fic ini. Buat readers dan silent readers, mind to review/fav/alert? ^_^

Thankyou for reading! See you in the next story c:

-Hibarin


End file.
